My Bloody Rose
by xUchihaofDPhunkx
Summary: He suffers every single day, loathing himself, and showering himself in an ice cold fortress, all because he's a monster; a vampire. And as she sits there in her tears caressing his bloody rose that is his life, she makes the greatest decision of her own. They were going against the greatest predator of humanity, and she wasn't about to just sit there and watch.
1. Feed The Machine

**-x-...My Bloody Rose...-x-**

* * *

><p><em>-x-...Chapter 1...-x-<em>

_-x-...Feed The Machine...-x-_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>April 23, 11:46 p.m. - Behind an old movie theater parking lot. - Third Person P.O.V.<strong>**

He gripped the cloth of his black T-shirt digging his nails into his chest. The pain had started slowly as a dull fire then grew to be life-breaking. Then it came, the claws began to tear him from his stomach to his chest until it took over every part of his body.

He swallowed trying to soothe his burning throat but it was no use. It felt like someone was choking him, killing him. The anguish was stroking his skin away, eating him from the inside out all because he had to feed it. He had to feed the hunger; he had to feed the machine that was himself.

Coughing up saliva all over the cement, he desperately tried to breathe but every breath he would take would cause his heart to tear through his rib cage. The weakness in his knees was overwhelming and it forced him to lean against the brick wall of the theater.

It was night out, and the sky was accompanied with a full moon, and numerous twinkling stars. The wind was cold though, and it blew through his hair sending the message a storm was near along with goose bumps surfacing on his skin. Street lamps that cast a gold light upon the theater's back parking lot was the only thing that stole his concealment among the shadows. But since it was a Wednesday night, not many people were at the movies, and whatever cars that were parked were out in the front, so it didn't matter that he wasn't completely hidden.

However, even being alone and almost out of sight, he felt like he was being _watched_.

He didn't care.

He didn't care about that and he didn't care that he had no idea where he was, but what he did care about is that he had to continue running. He had to keep moving, and he needed to find something to eat, _now_. But what he needed was _blood_. Disgusting, and hideous blood. Even the word was as foul and revolting as his nature.

The man opened his tightly shut eyes frantically searching for maybe a squirrel or something, anything would do. He was paralyzed by the hunger and he couldn't stand it. He never wanted this, to be like this, to be a monster, to prey on the weak.

He swallowed hard; he heard noises.

There was a soft feminine clinking noise that gradually made its way closer and closer, a car's sound was activated as it was locked by a remote. The footsteps quickly grew louder and he was able to hear two sets of giggling.

"Hey man you alright?" A male voice asked; his vision was too blurred to make out clear faces. Laughter played through the air like an unwanted brute as the couple passed him on the same sidewalk. Stupid teenagers. The smart ones were okay, but these kinds he absolutely could not get along.

"What a freak!" The words were spoken by a girl and they were hurled at him like a bullet, though unlike one it didn't sting as much. Because he already knew he was a freak.

He pictured what he looked like to them, breaking down like this, eyes glowing red, and coughing and choking on nothing and holding his chest like it would fall apart if he didn't.

His gums were beginning to swell up and he could feel his canines protruding from his mouth from the faint scent of the life pulsing throughout their bodies. He cursed silently to himself still viciously fighting against the engulfing fire within.

Instinct made him push off the wall and take a step towards the kids passing by. _No!_

"Get away...from me..." His voice was jagged, rough, and hoarse. Unwillingly, a low growl erupted from his chest. It made the two nuisances swallow their face-sucking tongues.

"Not... laughing anymore huh?" He choked out the words he struggled to form. "Leave." _Before I get the chance to rid you of every last drop of blood you have._ Without a word the slop pair quickly headed towards the front of the theater. When they were far enough they rounded the corner and he could hear another 'freak' being called out to him. Sometimes, he actually thought some of these humans deserved to be eaten. Sometimes.

Another line of pain bolted itself to his chest making him forget about whatever it was he was just thinking of. It made him stumble back against the building, sliding down until he sat on the cold ground; he coughed in between panting while holding his throat. He would do what he had been doing for the past two weeks now. He'd wait until his hunger attack had resided and dulled out. Then he'd find an animal even though its blood never seemed to silence his agonizing cravings. He worked on steadying his breathing first but this time it was far worse than the others. He slammed the side of his fist on the cement ground, trying to regain his own will. Why wasn't anything working?!

There was a certain smell that began to bloom around him then; it caught him with its soft gentle scent, it filled him making his nostrils burn with delight. It was nearing quickly, bringing its aura with it, making it more powerful and spicier. What was it? He'd never smelt anything like it, in fact it was so powerful it rejected the pain of the hunger but in return took control over his mind and his body. Whatever or whoever the smell was coming from, he _had _to have it.

His glowing red eyes flashed up looking straight ahead and that's when he found her. All of his senses reached its height.

Sunset colored locks that framed creamy skin and dark but sparkling teal eyes, were complemented by lips that were parted in worry. The sunset ran over to him trying to help him up off the ground.

"Hey are you alright? Let me help you, I'm a doctor. Tell me what you're feeling..." Her words were lost to the madness swimming inside his head. The scent was unbearable this close to him gripping him with _want _and _need_. His need for her overwhelmed him, making everything spin.

And then there was her touch. It was such a gentle but strong one, and he could feel her heart beating rhythmically under her fingertips as she moved his arm around her shoulders trying to help him stand steady. It was like a black and white contrast in how he was feeling and how she was making him feel. Even the mere tone of her voice was stripping him from the pain.

His midnight black hair shaded his blood hungry eyes from the woman willing to help him. His lips went from showing no emotion to a smirk and he stood up to his full six feet, towering a full head over her.

"Are you okay? Tell me what's wrong, I can help you." She reached to brush his bangs from his eyes, revealing his dark expression. A gasp slipped her lips and her whole body instinctively tried to shoot back away from him. In one swift quick movement he snatched her wrist from the air and slammed her against the wall so that he was standing pressed behind her. She started to scream but his other hand moved to cover her mouth. Using his body he pressed against her locking her in place. He savored her scent just a little longer, the monster enjoying the tease he gave himself by restraining from enjoying himself just yet. Lingering close to her neck his lips curled upwards in an out of character manner as the sound of her still trying to cry out amused him.

Then he let himself have it.

The beast within him sunk its teeth into the curve of her neck, cleanly puncturing it and not letting a single drop of blood escape his mouth. He greedily drank from her, fulfilling his heart's desire for her blood. It was unlike anything he'd ever tasted before, dark and pure, sweet and sour, hers and now his.

She winced at the pain of her flesh being cut into. _What the hell_. Without even thinking she began to struggle against him, harder than before, desperately trying to get away. She stomped on his feet with the heel of her shoe and tried to slip her hands out of his but didn't get any response from him and on top of that, she felt her strength being sucked out from her with every second that passed by.

He smelt strange though, even for her, he had this particular smell to him; arousing, relaxing. She hated it.

He pressed his body even closer against her, flattening her against the rough brick. Her mind was slowly being sucked away along with her blood and eventually her knees were too feeble to support herself. Her numb body leaned back against him, her head falling back on his shoulder. She could hear his breathing now, compelling her to just sleep. She fought though, as her vision slowly faded black, she fought as her eyelids were falling heavy, she fought and fought but it seemed like it just wasn't enough. _This just cannot be real, vampires are not real..._

Her body slowly went limp in his arms and he held her entirely now. He could hear her heart slowly diminishing, getting slower, more distant...

The realization came fast to what he was doing now that the hunger was satisfied. His breath was knocked out of him, forcing his chest to cave in. Instantly he crumpled to the ground, his arms flew behind himself for support and she came down with him. Landing in the middle of his opened legs, her head rested on his shaking body, one heaving in trying to control its breathing.

He shut his eyes, trying to will his dizziness away but he wasn't sure if it was the situation that was making him lightheaded or if it was the natural _zing_ that came with human blood. Either way, he needed it to stop, along with the strange feeling of power growing within him. But he was pinned, completely frozen in place.

His wide eyes slowly withered from a vibrant red to an empty, cold, and black, sea.

The disbelief of what he had done consumed him. Was she dead? He couldn't even bring himself to check if she was still breathing but not appalled enough to acknowledge the sound of someone's footsteps approaching him, getting closer with every second.

The footsteps described a certain type of walk; one he knew all too well. The first step was quiet, then the slight limp, and then the second step: click, click.

Step, limp, click, click.

It was no doubt about it whose walk that belonged to. Soon he could even hear the sound of his breathing. _He_, the one he'd been running from, _he_ found him. And there was no greater need than the need to get out of there _now_.

Just willing himself wasn't enough to make himself snap out of it.

"Move!" Desperation made him scratch at his leg and rip through his clothing, slicing his skin. And just like he wanted, the pain released him from his trance. Carefully he took the unconscious woman into his arm and rose just as he heard the footsteps coming to a stop behind him.

The man standing behind him was a vampire hunter, but he was also his best friend. Ex-best friend that is. His name, Uzumaki Naruto.

Before he was changed into a vampire, they had both been undercover assassins working towards ridding the world from beasts. A.k.a, what he was. They had been in it together and now...now he was a blood sucker himself.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Naruto's voice was bitter and strained but Sasuke continued to hold his soft gaze on the pale beauty in his embrace, watching a drop of blood trickle from her exposed throat. Finally he moved to face his former friend but kept his head down. His hair hid his face from Naruto almost entirely and he shifted his eyes- and only his eyes- to look at him.

He was as lively looking as ever. An uncommon feeling of envy took over Sasuke then. Naruto was always lively, but as a monster now, to him Naruto was beyond lively. He was human. And oh god what he would give to be human himself.

The hunter stood approximately a few yards away from Sasuke holding an anti-vampire shotgun with one outstretched arm. The anti-vampire part comes from its design to shoot sharp wood bullets instead of metal ones. His expression was fierce and able to penetrate deep into Sasuke's soul as if he was seeing right through him, reading his heart, reading his entity, all through the corner of his blue eyes.

"How many more do you and your friends plan on killing?" The words were as cold as ice when they were spoken, as was the air, and the feel of the tension inside of it.

"I never meant to kill her..." Sasuke didn't reveal any emotion when he spoke but he was being completely sincere with him. It was something he knew Naruto could understand from the years they've known each other. Years of friendship that were thrown away.

Silence.

"Die." Right as Naruto pulled the trigger Sasuke looked up, his eyes red and saying nothing, eyebrows raised but not in surprise, lips parted. And then he just vanished, taking the woman with him.

The bullet missed Sasuke's heart by an inch and came to a collision with the brick building that had been behind him. Naruto grit his teeth and turned around swiftly walking away from the scene. His long, beige, trench coat was flowing behind him in the wind, and he gripped his gun tight, turning his knuckles white.

Knowing Sasuke could still hear him with his heightened senses he gave him one last sentence before he left.

"I will find you Sasuke. And when I do...I'll kill you."


	2. Faceless

**-x-...My Bloody Rose...-x-**

* * *

><p><em>-x-...Chapter 2...-x-<em>

_-x-...Faceless...-x-_

* * *

><p><strong>April 24, 2:30 a.m. - Hotel room. - Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

Rough fabric greeted her skin in irritation, smelling of dust that sweetened her senses with allergies. Her eyes lingered half open gazing at her hand which lay beside her head. She found herself lying on a strange couch, submerged in a strange aura, with a strange feeling, in a strange lit-by-dim-candle-light room. She sat up in an instant, her vision clouding black due to the blood rushing from her head. Her breathing instantly snapped to shallow and heavy breaths. The room was spinning and she was shivering from her own sweating, and god was she just so _scared_ as she remembered the flooding events from before.

_Vampire!? _She slapped a hand to her mouth trying to hold back a scream. _He _had to be here somewhere, so she didn't dare make a sound. Jumping slightly from the roar of thunder outside she searched with her eyes around the room.

The walls were equipped with an ugly spread of color-faded and worn-out, peeling striped flower wallpaper. The floor was matted with dusty dark brown wood, and ugly dusty rugs that proved to be _trying to_ contribute to a bad sneeze attack. There was hardly any furniture, and whatever was in the room looked like it hadn't been washed or fabreezed in decades. The layout reminded her of a hotel room, complete with a queen size bed, a mini refrigerator, a tiny closet, a very old, very cheap television, and the old people smell. The only bonus in the room was the small sofa and coffee table in the middle. But besides that, _He _wasn't in the picture; to her luck, as she noticed the steam coming out from a door right beside the entrance, _He _was in the bathroom.

This was her chance.

Hastily but as silently as she could she stumbled to the door fumbling with its numerous locks until she finally got all of them undone. She peered over her shoulder before curling her fingers on the knob, making sure _He _was still in the bathroom. It was clear. So she unsealed the door, heart pounding in anticipation of escape, and began to sprint for it.

That is, she tried to.

Thunder and lightning added to the ferociousness of the pale hand that slammed the door shut from behind her. Out of reflex, she jumped back a step into _Him, _finding _him_ to be quite wet.

"Where do you think you're going?" _He_ breathed the words down her neck, the feeling frightened her beyond belief, but she was too rooted to move. She opened her mouth to speak, to say something, _anything,_ but all that came out was her shaky breath.

"Look at me." _He _demanded. But she couldn't, she _wouldn't_. She was sure she'd crumble from his hungry red eyes; the way she did when she first saw them. With one of his hands he grabbed her elbow and forcefully spun her around.

"Don't-" The word escaped from her lips before she could hold it in. She refused to look at him, rather, she focused on the floor; anything was better than looking at his demonic face.

"Don't?" The question sounded like a threat to her small delicate ears. She choked down the urge to flinch at his stale voice.

"Don't touch me." She finished. She wished her voice was as firm as she wanted it to be; it quivered instead.

"Fine, I won't." He dropped his hand that still held her elbow but left his other against the door behind her head. This surprised her. This is what made her finally look at _Him_, to take in his dark coal-like eyes, and how empty they looked. This is what made her noticed the hint of pain that barely struck his features. Features that were quite handsome, strong, masculine, but childlike all at once, even with his eyes, hallow and unwelcoming as they were, narrowing at her, promising her _something; _heart break, and so much more. There was something in his eyes that she just couldn't put a finger on, but it was there, and she was sure of it.

"I can't let you leave though." _He_ finally removed himself from her space, taking his attachable scent with him. He adjusted his towel that was right about to slip off of his waist, breaking their eye contact. His skin tone was flushed from the steam of his hot-watered shower in which he didn't get to finish. He still had spots of soap that clung to his skin like the water in his hair, and the little droplets leaked down his toned figure like a raindrop would a leaf. He almost looked unreal, like a painting; a painting of sorrow.

"You...you're...you're a... a-" She tugged at her neck, the place she remembered _He_ bit.

"Vampire?" _He_ said the word with such disgust, hatred, and just plain masked _pain. _And the worst part of it was he could sense that she saw right through that mask he so excellently portrayed. No one has ever been able to do that, only one person has, and that was his brother. Not even his ex best friend could, he tried, and sometimes he could, but that's because he knew him _so _well. But she? Her? This _stranger _who hadn't known any single thing about him? It made him feel all too vulnerable, and he did not, not one bit, like it.

He noticed her begin to shake and her stupid huge bluish green colored eyes begin to water. Great. The last thing he wanted to deal with was this _stupid _girl's emotional breakdown.

"Look, I won't hurt you, but I can't let you leave." He said while running a hand through his damp hair.

"Why?" Her voice was only vehement enough to project as a whisper.

"Because you know what I am." _He _held a hand to his face covering his right eye after he'd finish tousling his hair. The gesture looked as if he wanted to peel his face off, like he'd rather be faceless than be able to look at himself in the mirror every day. His visible eye however defied that theory as it played completely emotionless.

"I'm going to finish my shower. Don't even think about going anywhere." As he turned around to walk to the bathroom, he stopped suddenly - like he was caught off guard by something – his expression faced away from her, hidden. They only thing she could visibly see was the way his hands suddenly crunched into fists, turning his knuckles white. He murmured something almost like a curse that was inaudible to her ears and continued his way to the bath. Once he moved, she saw what he was looking at but paid the rose no attention.

Before he closed the door behind him, not caring to look at her while he spoke, he gave another warning.

"If you know what's good for you, you will _not _touch the rose." And with that, he slammed the door shut. She stayed completely still for a while, the only sound coming to her ears was the weather outside and the sound of the shower head turning back on to her left. She leaned against the door, struggling with keeping herself together. Her bones felt rigid and brittle like if she were to move she might snap herself in half.

_Oh god. What have you gotten yourself into Sakura?! He's going to- He's gonna, He's a- Oh god! Okay. Calm down Sakura, you're okay. That's all that matters now is that you're okay at the moment. _She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling on it to the point it wasn't healthy.

By some miracle she was managing to place her mind at ease using her highly developed skills in the medical fields. (It was critical for a doctor/surgeon to stay calm in mind battering situations.) And so she shuffled her way to the dusty couch, sneezing as she sat, and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them close. Her eyes exhaustively and unintentionally settled on the plant in front of her; the rose. It spiked her interest as she wondered why _He _had seemed so concerned about it, so possessive about it, and so aggressive towards it. Plus with him saying not to touch it was like telling her _to _touch it.

She took a better look at the rose on the small old-fashioned coffee table. Her eyes widened as she realized it was _floating. _Literally, standing perfectly straight up hovering inside a narrow glass case. She instantly rubbed her eyes thinking they were betraying her, but when she looked up again, nothing had changed. She leaned in closer, curiosity getting the better of her like it always did (it was one of her bad traits).

The rose was sort of glowing, black at its base, navy like midnight in the middle, and baby blue at its curling and flaring out tips. It was unlike any rose she'd ever seen aside from its impossible color. It was just so rich, and full of _life_, such _pure _life, and it didn't shy away from its breathtaking sight. It illuminated itself with the tiny shreds of sparkles imbedded within each of its petals; petals that seemed immortal and nonexistent. Not a single part of its body was scathed or dying, like most roses she had come across. It was the most magnificent rose she had ever seen.

She knew _He _had warned her about touching the rose, but he never said anything about removing the glass, to find out if the rose itself seemed to be shedding that impossibly attractive and eerie lavender light. She absolutely had to find out if it was _real_. Cautiously she reached to grip the tiny glass knob to lift the rose's cage, but as soon as she ever so slightly brushed it with her fingertips, a savage string of pain rippled throughout her arm like an ice cold lightning. Her arm was forced back in an instant, frying with a sharp searing and burning pain under her skin. She clung her limb to her side, biting her lip hard to subdue her cry of pain.

She returned her gaze to the rose utterly shocked. As soon as she did, sharp thorn baring vines entangled themselves around the glass, growing right out of the rose's see-through cage. She blinked a couple times leaning closer to it in astonishment, the hurt in her arm completely vanishing. Suddenly, the rounded glass faded into a mirror like a snowstorm so she couldn't even regard the rose, but only her own eyes staring back at her.

_What the... _As if she wasn't jumbled enough, a hard knocking voiced itself upon the room's entrance.

"Sasuke, you in there?" A calm but yet full of protective worry dipped voice protruded through the dark wood of the door. Her heart jumped through her mouth as she heard _Him _call out to the man from in the shower, his voice as emotionless as an inanimate object.

"Come in." Heart thundering, her mind raced through a series of thoughts in only a matter of seconds. _'If they know each other than that means...' _The door knob began to turn almost like it was in slow motion and without thinking she dove under the bed with her belly against the floor. She was disgusted by how much visible dust she saw and instinctively held a hand over her nose and mouth.

Black dress shoes slowly stepped in and the door swung closed behind him. Her heart beat raced against her ears, thundered in her chest, and throbbed throughout her neck. The man's feet hesitantly approached the couch and set a small sized duffle bag beside it on the floor. Not being able to steady her breathing, she opted to hold it.

"Jeez, you couldn't have picked an even more rotten hotel then this? It's not nearly as filthy as I hoped." The man sarcastically spoke out loud. He snickered to himself as his shoes turned to face the coffee table. "I told you you'd never be able to get rid of this thing. It'd be better if you learned to take it with you, these things can appear in the oddest places, and sometimes it can turn out really bad. I learned that the hard way." As the man spoke he casually moved to sit upon the couch. "But why does yours have to be so defensive all the time..." The last sentence was mumbled and he sighed out, making the small old sofa creak as he shifted positions. _Was he talking about the rose? _She thought.

"When are you going to come out of there?" The question sounded like it had been aimed for _Him, _but it wasn't_._" I can hear your heart beat."

With that fear raged throughout every nerve of her body, filling her with frozen adrenaline. "No wonder Sasuke couldn't control himself, you're...different, special." There was a small pause in his deep voice. "Come out of there. I won't hurt you, I give you my word." She didn't even think about disobeying him.

Quietly she slipped out from the bed and stood up, dusting her clothes which consisted of a maroon colored V-neck sweater, and a black mid-thigh skirt- nothing special.

"Tell me, what is your name?" The man on the couch asked still facing away from her. He had the same hair as _him, _but this guy's was longer and it was held together in a low tie. She stayed quiet, not wanting to speak, not being able to speak.

"Come sit next to me." Finally he turned to look at her with warm eyes, almost the complete opposite of _Him _but at the same time, identical. His lips were spread in a slight smile, one that weirdly still met his eyes- which had a few wrinkles. The spaces under them were dark too, indicating that he must have been exhausted or missing out on sleep. His odd but genuine smile, greeted her, it was almost melting but not quite.

When she still didn't move, the man asked a bit harsher, his sweet smile still intact.

"Sit." Slowly she heeded his words and took her seat farthest away from the strange man; hugging her knees to her chest again in a defensive gesture.

"Now tell me, what is your name?" He crossed his legs and spread his arms out along the sofa top. She sat far enough from him that his outstretched arms didn't invade her space, but stayed mute however.

"It's fine, you don't have to say. I know how you must feel and I don't blame you. I'd feel the same way." He reached for her, offering his hand for a shake. "I'm Itachi, though, in case you want to open up. I'm Sasuke's brother, the emo in the shower?" He laughed softly at himself, "It's very nice to meet you." When she didn't respond to his little joke or hand's invite, he took it back, the warmth of his expression never leaving his twinkling dark eyes. She didn't know why she felt so...unafraid around this guy. He was related to _Him, _he was a stranger, and he was dangerous and bad news. So why?

"Sasuke...you don't have to be afraid of him, he will never hurt you from this point on. Even though at times he may seem heartless..." There were a few pauses with Itachi as he used that time to think out his words carefully. "Well actually, he seems heartless all the time but he really isn't." For once the smile on Itachi's face dimmed, and he was serious as he studied her doll-like features. "You...are very interesting. I can sense something about you." His smile instantly lightened again like he had just figured something out. "You-"

"Itachi," The voice was rough and dead. "What are you saying?" She looked up, folding herself in her arms even more than she already was. _He_ was suddenly out of the shower and was in the process of buttoning up his black collared dress shirt. _He _gave the man, Itachi, a dirty look, one that was emotionless all the same.

Itachi didn't speak; instead he responded with a small, sly smirk.

"You," Sasuke suddenly pointed at her, making her jump, "get in bed." The phrase caught her off guard and her mind immediately arrived at the worst possible situation that related to his command. "Relax." Sasuke shot her a hard glare as if he knew what she was thinking. She glanced at Itachi who winked playfully at her; an enormous grin grew to his face. He must have thought her what-the-hell face was funny.

Feeling completely out of place and fearful, she quietly did as she was told not wanting to anger the monsters. She slipped under the dusty covers and turned on her side facing away from the two men. She decided that if they were going to finish her, she didn't want their faces to be the last thing she saw.

What felt like hours passed by before they started to strike up a conversation unaware she was still awake.

"You want her."


	3. Ordinary World

**-x-...My Bloody Rose...-x-**

* * *

><p><em>-x-...Chapter 3...-x-<em>

_-x-...Ordinary World...-x-_

* * *

><p><strong>April 24, 3:00 a.m. - I don't know where the hell I am. - Sakura's P.O.V.<strong>

"You want her." I froze, not daring to open my eyes.

"Shut up." _He _replied to Itachi viciously. I hated _him_.

"It's yours, when will you understand that?" Itachi laughed quietly, "It's about time you found it though, I was beginning to think you'd be lonely forever."

_He _didn't answer.

I was confused, what were they talking about? Me? A sudden spike of anger surged through me. I was _not _an _it._ If anything, _they _were _its. _The heat flushed down my body as it tensed, I even felt my cheeks growing warm, not that it didn't happen much. I tried to think of something else they could have been talking about, but my angry mind came up blank. I hated them both now, not that I didn't before, now I just did more- um, yeah... you get the point.

I started shivering- of all things- though I wasn't even cold and bit my tongue in hopes I could stop it. I felt like vomiting; everything was happening so fast all at once and my stomach was contracting and churning and twisting and I couldn't make it stop.

"You're awake." The voice was gentle; it was Itachi's. My eyes shot open and in that instant the old me snapped. I shot up in the bed.

"Of course I'm awake!" I smacked a hand over my mouth. What the _hell _was wrong with me. They were both sitting on the couch looking over their shoulders at me. The one with the ponytail- Itachi- looked a little surprised; I was satisfied with that. _Him, _on the other hand, he was as emotional as ever. My heart pounded and my blood boiled, I could hear it, and for sure they could hear it too.

Itachi's eyes softened at the corners and he rose coming towards me. My pulse raced, I could feel it on my neck, the pounding of it literally felt like I was being choked. My breathing stopped.

"You don't have to be afraid." He sat down at the end of the bed. Instinctively I flinched away from him and pulled my legs to my chest and squished myself against the wall behind me where the head of the bed was. "It's okay..." He trailed off.

_He _suddenly got up from the couch as well, gloomy as ever, but I was more afraid of _him_ than his brother.

"What do you want from me?" I didn't know how I was able to speak- I was practically quivering- and it blew my mind. Itachi looked at _him _like he was expecting an answer as well. No...there was something else to that look, I've been around enough people to know what that look meant; it was pity. I could recognize it because it was everywhere at the hospital.

_He _walked towards the window, moving the dust infested curtain with his pale fingers. I looked at Itachi for a second, noticing how he wasn't as pale as _him _and that got me thinking that maybe he wasn't a vampire... But that didn't explain how he 'heard' my heart beat before. So I ruled that thought out and labeled them both as monsters for now.

"We don't want anything." _He _spoke; there was a certain edginess to his voice.

"Then what?" I tried my luck in finding out about what Itachi was trying to tell me, "What was he saying abo-"

"Forget about what he was saying." _He _snapped, making me flinch once more. Why wouldn't they tell me anything?

Completely ignoring me, _He _started on a different topic, "The beasts are everywhere," _His _eyes narrowed, "Look at them, almost every single street and roof. The Wolvesdon't even realize how bad the infestation is getting."

"That's because they're idiots." Itachi was looking out the window as well from his spot on the bed. I could tell he was purposefully ignoring the glare _He _was throwing at him in response to Itachi's comment, but the silent quarrel between them was unimportant to me. The other information that was shared, however, was different.

"Beasts? What beasts? And wolves? As in werewolves?" I croaked out the words. What the hell.

Itachi chortled, "No, not werewolves. They don't exist, but the Wolves is where that myth originated from." His voice was soft and I could tell he was trying to calm me, I stared at _him _though, ready to fly across the room if he tried anything. "Look at me." But I didn't, I couldn't_. _I couldn't rip my gaze away from the one who was the biggest threat to me.

A hand was placed on my foot making my heart jump out of my mouth. My chest was visibly heaving up and down now.

"Get away from her." _He _actually growled the words and it scared me watching the most horrifying expression on his face with his blood red glowing eyes. Why was he so possessive over me? He didn't own me; he had no right! I watched as his eyebrows pulled down, kneading the skin between them. His teeth were bared and I actually saw his fangs ever so slightly exposing themselves. I was terrified, petrified, and I just wanted to wake up from this bad dream gone wrong already, dammit.

Itachi quickly removed himself from my foot holding up both of his hands. I couldn't believe how chilling _He _could be as he transformed into the beast I knew he was. In a way I was glad he did though. I didn't care how nice and sweet Itachi was trying to be in order for me to feel comfortable with them. I didn't want to be touched. Period.

"Alright, alright," Itachi stood up from the bed, showing the monster he wasn't trying anything. Itachi's face no longer had the calming, warm smile he had a second ago. His face was serious, watching _his _every move. "If you don't try to help her though, I will." No! No no no no no!

"I don't need any of your help, please, I just want to go home. I won't say anything, if I did no one would even believe me anyway, please!" I swear to god, I was just moments away from having a heart attack.

Itachi started chuckling in an almost sugary way, "Oh, I don't think it's just about that now. There's something else that prevents us from letting you leave, but I'll leave that for my brother to explain." Itachi glanced at _him _with a mischievous smile on his lips. Well hell. I added that to my mental list of what to ask when they were finally ready to tell.

_He _hesitated against that comment fumbling with his feet and then backed away from the window without saying anything to acknowledge anyone. He was making me hot again with this weird feeling of wanting to smack the shit out of him.

"We can't stay here another night, the filth and the Wolves will find us if we don't keep moving." He turned to Itachi, "We'll leave during the day so we can by pass this storm. Plus we won't have to deal with the _bitch's_ henchmen." I could almost sense that _He _was using the we word as in him and Itachi; I wasn't included but I knew I would be dragged along, maybe possibly even used as a blood bank... I shuddered.

But at this point I realized there was danger even outside of this room, and I, and everyone else I knew were in it. The ordinary world that everyone thought they knew was anything but that. This ordinary world was sullen, blanketed with a mystery, hiding in itself from itself.

And now I was practically itching with wanting to find out exactly why it was hidden. Despite my anxious curiosity, all I really longed for at the moment was the comfort of my own bed and home. To be able to go on about my business alone; without these make-believe monsters looming over me like a shower of stress.

My stomach rolled.

Wait a minute...

"Leave?" I cried in confusion.

Itachi sighed returning to the couch. He leaned back resting his head and closed his eyes. "It's a very, very long story." He breathed, "And I promise to fill you in on everything tomorrow, as long as you get some sleep." He turned to face me, opening his dark eyes, the smile was back on his lips and it was ever so cheerful. "After we get to where we're going."

-x-

When morning came everything was still just a step from hell. And a dust storm.

Dammit.

Before I opened my eyes- I didn't even know how they closed in the first place-, I listened for them, if they were up or not. The insides of my eyelids were a bright red; the light that was coming from the window was probably on my face so I concentrated on making it completely slack. The sound of water was the only thing I could hear, everything else was quiet, but I didn't buy into it. Sure enough a few moments later, I heard someone shifting around; most likely sitting on the couch.

Water was closed and a door creaked open.

"I'm finished." _He _mumbled. I knew then that Itachi was on the sofa. But that changed as Itachi grunted and more shuffling went on and the opened door quietly shut again. A few moments passed as _He _got settled on the couch.

"I know you're faking." Of course he did. I sat up like a mummy would and sighed. Of freaking course he did.

"So... what are you going to do with me?" My voice was stronger than it had been last night although I was still skittish and I almost died from my morning breath. I also had morning brain as I was stupid enough to ask questions I already knew the answers to. He didn't answer me, like I knew he would.

I got out from under the covers and placed myself on top of them. I sat looking at _him, _with my back towards the wall and window, 90 degrees to the right from the head of the bed. We stayed like that for a while, not moving, not saying anything.

The monster abruptly snapped his head around with an annoyed look on his face, making me bound backwards and unfortunately over the edge of the bed as a reaction. My right hand naturally went out behind me to catch myself but didn't find any mattress to grab a hold of. I slipped, my body twisted and I smashed my giant forehead against the wall sliding down it awkwardly with my face. My arms reached out in front of me finding the floor and I unpleasantly bent backwards with part of my legs still on top of the bed, sticking straight up all demented and crap.

Um...

I noticed _Him _peer over the bed to look at me from the corner of my eye. I didn't even hear him get up.

"What the hell are you doing?" His tone was irritated like I wanted to squeeze myself into this tiny space between the bed and wall. A pair of hands grabbed my hips and I screamed and kicked and flailed around with my arms and my eyes shut. The next thing I knew I found myself back on my place on the bed, out of the hole I got myself into.

"Would you stop, I'm not going to hurt you for the last time." His words got quiet towards the end of his sentence. He was still so close to me; I felt his warm breath against my skin and it sent ripples of goose bumps down my legs and neck. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly handsome this guy was. His nose was mere inches from mine, and he seemed just as frozen in place as I was.

If I looked hard enough, I noticed a hint of pink climbing to his cheeks.

This was ridiculous; I snapped out of it before he did.

"I don't care, don't touch me!" I spat the words in his face. He moved back, his blunt but peeved attitude returning, and clenched his fists, making my flinch. S_tupid, stupid, stupid! Keep your mouth shut!_

He leaned towards me and I backed away from him, "If you don't want me to touch you then you should listen when someone tells you not to touch things you aren't supposed to!" His eyebrows pulled down over his eyes as he yelled and my voice left my throat out of fear, my heart throbbed, my hands became clammy, and all my muscles constricted.

I blinked at him.

He pulled out, sighing his annoyance away, running his hand through his hair. "The rose. I told you not to touch it, and you did anyway." I curled into a ball, holding my knees, and lowered my head like a guilty puppy looking up at him. I still didn't speak.

"Next time listen." He was back to his plain look, his plain tone, his plain dull eyes.

I have to admit, I was a bit confused, didn't he notice it last night? Why bring it up now? Questions I asked didn't matter so I didn't ask them, but I also didn't want to know either at this point. Their business was their business, and the less I knew the less I was part of it, and the less I was part of it, the more I'd be closer to freedom. At least, that's what I thought.

He neared the window again, sneaking a glance outside.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." His apology took my by surprise, I didn't think he was the type to acknowledge his mistakes. He didn't look at me as he said it though but I noticed his eyebrows were slightly pulled up. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, my voice was still lost.

Just as I got a small peek at his soft center he threw his walls back up, and looked at me hard.

"Your pulse is giving me a headache."

Right... Well excuse me for being just a little bit stressful, it's not that I'm kidnapped or anything, right?

A lock clicked open as Itachi came out of the bathroom, dressed in the same collared shirt that _He _wore, except it wasn't black but a light red.

"Your turn honey." Itachi smiled at me. Honey? Whatever, it was better than being referred to as _it. He _shot Itachi a dirty look. The kind I would have given him if I wasn't making sure I didn't have another one of my outbursts.

I didn't move.

"It's alright, just giving you the chance to freshen up a bit. This retarded hotel was at least decent enough to have toothpaste and there's even unused toothbrushes in the drawer. But no toilet paper. Genius."

I guess it was that, or death by morning breath.

So I chose and cautiously ventured to the bathroom as Itachi, whipping out his cellphone, started clicking away.

_He _stared at me the entire time before I finally closed the door behind me.

There was something peculiar about the way he looked at me, there was a message written across his face but I couldn't understand it. The closest thing I could name it to was...hope. But there was something else, something softer, something...

Hurt.

I leaned against the bathroom door, finally alone, closing my eyes.

There was more to this _Sasuke _then I assumed. His face a second ago said it all. He was a child. A lonely, sad, pleading child. And still...

And still I could have sworn I saw a smile creeping up on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys :) First off I wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews and feedback I'm getting :) thankyouthankyouthankyouuuuuu! Ya'll are da best! Hehe<strong>

**Anyways, just wanted to say and ask, has anyone noticed the chapter titles are all song titles from a band called 'Red'? I tried to incorporate the titles in the story and each song kind-a goes with each chapter in a way too :) I dunno, just a lil' fun thingy I wanted to share.**

**Also, yeah, the random rhyming of words in sentences here and there are totally done by accident. o.O Meh...**

**Thanks again to everyone that's reviewed or fav-ed or followed; you're all sexy wahaha!**

**...**

**...Sorry, was that creepy? xD Haha i don't care, keep reviewing! ;)**


	4. You Decide

-x-...Chapter 4...-x-

-x-...You Decide...-x-

* * *

><p><strong>April 24, 11:20 a.m. - Still in dust ball room; Help... - Sakura's P.O.V.<strong>

When I came out of the bathroom the two creatures were standing by the door. Itachi was wearing a black leather jacket with the hood up, and _He _was still looking at me with that intense gaze that made me want to curl into a ball and become invisible.

Instead, all I could do was stare at the floor in efforts of avoiding eye contact with him; I didn't want to see that vulnerable face again, or that questionable smile though it kept replaying in my mind. Some strange, not smart part of me wanted to know what was going through his head when he looked at me like that. I wanted to know what was causing him the pain I knew he was in. I wanted to know everything.

Okay. What the hell was wrong with me? I shouldn't care about anything that had to do with a monster. I mentally slapped myself in the face. _Stupid, stupid._

"Alright, let's go." Itachi's voice broke the awkward silence that hung in the room.

A cold hand gripped my wrist and my eyes furiously locked onto _his. _I naturally pulled back, but Sasuke only held me tighter. Our eyes bore holes into the others face. I was feeling more confident today as my strength was slowly returning from last nights _drainage. _I figured if I was going down, might as well put up one hell of a fight. But for now I was going to play it safe until I had the right opportunity to escape.

"It's chilly outside." With his other hand he held out a similar black leather jacket that Itachi wore. I wasn't sure whether to thank him or spit in his face. Did vampires even need jackets?

"No thanks, it's April it's not that cold outside."

Sasuke's eyes hardened at my response and he didn't even move an inch.

I snatched it out of his hand as well as my wrist. Stubborn…ass hole…jerk… and did he _have _to touch me in order to give me something.

As soon as I swung the coat over my sweater Sasuke picked up Itachi's duffle bag and was out the door.

Itachi's arms wrapped around me from behind and the next thing I saw was blackness; my breath crumpled in my lungs.

-x-

I couldn't remember anything after that moment. Except Itachi's hand that reached out for my face, and the white cloth that smothered my mouth and nose.

I jerked up, breathing heavily, and found my vision was spotted with colorful circles. The sound of my blood rushing from my sudden movement buzzed in my ears.

"Good morning." Itachi's mood lifting and fluttering voice filled the air making my stomach churn. He was on my left... and I turned to see him smiling that smile that would make anyone fall for.

"You- you drugged me!"

"I'm sorry," Itachi's eyes twinkled playfully. This was not funny at all.

Where the hell was I anyway? I was in a room, sitting on top of gold plush covers on a bed. Some kind of castle? The furniture around me was huge! Pure gloss white with gold handles- I bet those could really be made out of gold - and there was even a brick fireplace with its own couch and bookshelves around it, like a mini library. In the corner beside a large window was a personal coffee maker with expensive looking mugs sitting a top another elegant piece of white furniture with gold etchings. The window was slightly cracked open letting in a cool breeze as the long white draperies flowed with it. The walls around me were two toned; a dark latte brown and a light beige, and the doorway to enter the room was arched and it bore thick marble columns on either side of it. Leaning against the column was a hideous statue. It looked at me from the corner of its eyes, its arms remained crossed and as well as its expression. That statue was actually _Sasuke_. He stood oh so perfectly still, blunt and insensitive. I found it hard to tear my gaze from his.

So I just watched as _his _eyebrow gave a subtle twitch and thankfully he decided to look away. I could have sworn I saw his cheeks grow a faint tint of pink.

Itachi was to my left and I noticed he was holding something silver. "You must be hungry, I brought you something to eat," He placed the tray on my lap, and the muted smell of lemon filled my nose. I looked down at the food, three thin slices of chicken lay there battered with a creamy white sauce. On the side was a small bowl of freshly cut bread, and a plain salad with tomatoes on the side with various small cups of dressings. I remained still and silent however, distrusting his seemingly innocent offer.

I couldn't believe them. I couldn't believe they would actually think I would accept food after I had just been chloroformed by them. The. Hell.

"Right… well, I'll leave this here for you in case you change your mind and get hungry," Itachi placed the tray beside my leg. Instinctively I leaned away from him and scooted a bit farther away.

"Alright, so I suppose I owe you a rather large explanation now don't I?" He pulled a chair from a matching white desk over beside me and sat. "Before I continue though," Itachi looked at me seriously, all evidence of sweet smiles were wiped from his face, "I need you to promise me one thing." He looked at me softly, waiting.

I opened my mouth but closed it, thinking better of my answer. I clenched my hands into fists unsure with what to do with them and took a shaky breath in, "Depends," I answered. I glanced at the open window in the room. What were the chances that I was on the first floor? Or actually what were the chances that I could actually make it to the window before Itachi did.

"I need you to promise that you'll at least _try _to understand what I'm going to tell you." Itachi leaned forward, clasped his hands together with his elbows resting on his knees, and tilted his head to the side. I paused for a moment, my gut was telling me not to have anything to do with these monsters.

And then I noticed in my peripheral vision the gleaming shard of metal next to the plate. A knife.

I took in a deep breath. And my body was acting on its own.

I grabbed the knife and jumped off the bed with my back towards the open window. I held up the knife with both of my hands. Itachi put his hands up and stood up from his chair. Sasuke just remained still; his eyes flashed red.

"S-stay back!" I was a doctor right? I've handled a knife before. And I knew every weakness of the human body. I stepped backwards and prayed I was indeed on the first floor.

"We aren't going to hurt you." Itachi spoke calmer than I'd hoped.

I wasn't sure where I'd go after I got through the window, but I didn't care about that now. All I wanted was my freedom back.

"Put the knife down." The words that came from Sasuke's lips were spoken in a low growl. I bit my lip; I refused to let the fear get a hold of me.

They glanced at eachother and I bolted. As soon as my foot found the low window sill I propelled forward with it and I tucked my head behind my raised arms preparing to hit the ground. My shoulder hit the glass first and the window swung open. I heard the glass shatter as it slammed back against the wall of the house.

I looked down and everything felt as if it were in slow motion. Not the first floor.

Not even the second floor. I closed my eyes. The knife flew out of my hands.

Hell.

**April 24, 4: 40 p.m. - Third person P.O.V.**

Sasuke's body moved without him telling it to. In a matter of seconds he flew down two flights of stairs and was outside just in time to hold out his arms and catch the crazy girl. His chest heaved and he lowered his knee and the girl to the ground. What the hell was she thinking?!

Her eyes were closed and she still had her hands over her head not understanding that she was safe. Gravity was the only thing she felt; there was no pain, no broken bones, nothing.

She looked up with a flushed face and immediately locked eyes with a strained Sasuke. Her eyebrows squished together and she blinked.

"Wh-How-?" She stuttered. Memories of last night blew through her mind. The feeling of being near death flooded her entire body. She gasped but the air was to thin to breath. Without thinking she brought her hand to Sasuke's face in a rush of adrenaline. _Smack._

The hit caught him off guard- he didn't expect such a tiny girl to be that strong- making him lose his balance and fall back on his behind. She rolled off him landing on the floor with her belly. She brought her hands up and pushed hard against the soil and she was running; running as fast as she could without tripping over her own legs. Straight ahead was all she saw; a thick brush of large trees and she entered them without looking back. Branches broke through her clothes and flesh but she didn't care, she couldn't even feel the sting of the cuts as bright red blood found its way out of her skin.

Sasuke was fast, faster even than normal vampires. He had no problem catching up with the girl. He flashed right before her and she skidded to a halt. _Hell._

She took a shaky step backward, her lips quivered and her face turned ashen. Sweat began to form on her temples despite the bitter air. Her voice was barely a whisper, "Please! Just leave me alone!" She spun on her heel to go the opposite direction but Sasuke appeared there too. He was too fast to outrun she knew that now. She snapped to her left but there too were his horrifying red eyes and they were closer now. Her mouth went dry and the tears began to pool over eyelashes.

And then he was behind her restraining her arms with his own. With his other hand he held her jaw and titled her head in order to expose her neck. She thrashed out with her feet but he only held her tighter.

"No! Please! Let go!" She was sobbing now, whimpering, her eyes were clamped shut.

"Stop!" Sasuke said in a stressed growl.

"No! I will never-"

As soon as she felt his teeth graze against her neck she froze.

"No, please! I don't want to die! Don't-" He spun her around to face him, his hand now held the back of her neck and his other wrapped around her back. Their foreheads pressed together and he let out a deep sigh.

"I'm not trying to hurt you." He looked at her from under his brow with dark eyes. She trembled under his embrace not being able to find her voice. He shut his eyes sighing once more and rested his gaze on the curves of her mouth. And slowly he let go of her. She blinked at him with a blank expression. He...let her go?

"I know you think of me as a monster, I know that I am. Do you think I like being this way?" He said and focused on the ground, "Last night was a mistake. I didn't mean to do that to you, I didn't want to hurt you." He looked at her again and she saw the pure anguish on his face although he tried to hide it. She didn't know what to say to him, she opened her mouth hoping the words would come to her but they didn't so she pressed her lips together. Her brows pulled in and he continued, "I'm trying to protect you."

"What?" She was lost now. What was so special about her that needed protecting?

Sasuke's gaze flickered to the small cuts on the girl's cheeks and a sudden tightness overwhelmed his chest. He smelled it now- her blood- and his mind recalled what it tasted like as well; sweet but tangy. He moved towards her.

"W-what are you doing?!" She gasped. She moved away from him until her back came against a tree. _You've got to be kidding._

Sasuke rested his hands on the bark behind her head; his eyes became red again. She squeezed her eyes shut as he leaned in. His fangs grew out and were subtly poked out from his upper lip. He felt a strange 'pull' that wanted him to be closer to this girl; all he could think of was _her_ and how her eyes looked up at him so innocent and scared. His lips brushed against hers for a second before she turned her head to the side.

And the fire began to burn in his stomach.

He cringed away from her and fell to the floor, his chest heaved.

"Damnit,"He cursed under his breath, "Go back to the mansion," He croaked out between breaths, "Itachi will explain-" He winced and grit his teeth, he couldn't look at this girl or stand the smell of her blood for much longer before he lost himself again.

"What's wrong with you?!" She cried.

"Just go!" He held his burning throat with his hand.

Wait a minute... this was her chance to run.

But...she couldn't understand this nagging feeling that if she left now, she'd have to face larger dangers than Sasuke.

She hesitated and took a step away, her eyes darted back and forth from his pained face and the wild forest before her.

Sasuke's eyes flickered up at her, the hunger was getting stronger with every passing second.

"There are...worse things-" He coughed, "I... will keep you safe, even... if it costs my life-" He gasped trying to steady his ragged breathing and clutched his throat, _Damnit_. "You decide-" He was starting to lose himself.

She trembled, everything around her started to spin. All of this information was just _too _much. She shut her eyes.

Run? Or stay?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Finally the next chapter! I'm sorry for not uploading sooner, my life has just been so busy that I just haven't had any time to write! And it got so long that I kind of forgot about this story for a whhhhhiiillleeee<strong>

**However! I recieved a couple emails recently that people have favorited! I had no idea people were still reading! So I decided to finally make some time anndd walah! Chapter 4! Although it's not as long, it's still something. :)**

**I'm really thinking through this plot instead of winging it, so those of you still reading I wanted to thank you for being just the inspiration I needed!**

**Today's chapter title comes from the song "You Decide" by Fireflight. No, I do not own this song or anything of that sort although that would be kinda cool ;)**


End file.
